Hermione's Song
by xdracomalfoylove
Summary: Dramione. Hermione's potion Hermione singing. When Harry, Ron and Ginny abandon her, she turns to Draco. They become close friends, but PANSY steps in... R&R.
1. Veritaserum

**Hermione's Insane Singing**

By Maxine

Summary: Hermione's potion is messed up, and now she can't stop singing lines of songs instead of answering! Also, she has to tell the truth because someone accidentally spilt some Veritaserum (truth potion) in it... how can Hermione overcome this problem? Dramione.

Disclaimer: I is not owning Harry Potter, sir!

---

Ron was panicking. 'Bloody hell, I'm gonna fail!' he whispered to Harry, who nodded, trying to stop his potion from exploding in his face for a third time. They simultaneously looked at Hermione, who was, after all, the class brain, and always helped them out. But this time, she seemed different, and not in a good way. A pale blue smoke was rising from her cauldron, and she was frantically flipping the pages of her textbook, a worried expression plastered on her face. Ron bit his lip and turned to Harry, 'Guess we're just gonna fail,' and the hopeful smile on his face slowly morphed into a frightened grimace.

---

Hermione could feel tiny beads of sweat running down her face. 'Come on, come on!' she muttered, clearly panicked. Professor Snape noticed hey discomfort, and smiled grimly. 'We shall be testing your potions on you all, so make sure that you have them correct.' This sentence caused stricken looks to appear on the faces of all Gryffindors, whilst the Slytherins got Snape to come over to help them. Ron and Harry were especially worried, since they seemed to be very far from what they were supposed to have done, and Hermione was rather panicked too, since not only this was the first time her potion was unsatisfactory and would affect her grade and reputation, but she might be mutated or something!

---

Draco Malfoy was an... unusual boy. He smirked instead of smiling, he loved to hurt the most famous and popular people, yet it does not affect him in any way. Teachers, well, some love him, while the others hate him, yet they try not to show it. And he was the most popular boy in Slytherin, although that might not be due to his kindness or style, but due to the fact that if you didn't like him, then goodbye to you forever. Draco shivered slightly. His potion would work, even if it wasn't perfect, and Snape would pass him. But to make him best... someone has to be worse. A smirk flickered. Draco reached into him pocket and pulled out a small bottle of Veritaserum.

---

'Hello, Granger,' drawled a voice in her ear. 'Need some help?' Hermione frowned and looked up, only to see Draco Malfoy standing next to her. 'What do you want, Malfoy?' she asked him haughtily. He simply smirked back at her, 'I do believe that your potion is... not quite up to the standards. Do you require any... ah... help?'

---

It struck Hermione then, was he serious or was he just up to his tricks? She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. 'Fine,' she sighed. Don't do much, though, and if this messes up there'll be hell to pay, OK?' Draco nodded. He decided to prove that he would help... first. He fixed her potion so that it looked correct, but he had no idea what it would do, and Hermione gasped. 'You fixed it!' she blurted out. Draco merely smirked his signature smirk. 'You can handle the rest?' Hermione nodded, her cheeks slightly flushed. She turned away for a second. Draco pulled out the bottle of Veritaserum and dropped three drops into the cauldron, where it made no difference. He quickly stuffed it back into his pocket and walked away slowly, then turned around slightly and the air gently carried Hermione's words over to him. 'Thanks,' it whispered softly in his ear. He shook his head, trying to get her soft voice out of his head.

---

Snape smiled, although there was nothing happy about it. 'Testing time,' he whispered, 'Granger. Up.' With a quick glance at Draco, she hurried over to Snape's desk. He held out a vial he had filled with her potion. 'Drink.'

---

(A/N: This bit's in Hermione point of view. She can think regularly, it's just that when she talks she ends up saying lines of songs.)  
Eurgh! It's so gross! Let me out of here, stop it! I can't believe he's actually making me drink this... it's horrible... but I think I'm okay, everything's coming into focus now... there's Malfoy, smiling... wait, did I just say smiling and Malfoy in the same sentence?!?! God, I'm cracking up... Anyway, Snape is nodding, but he looks kind of mad... ooh, serves him right! Wait, I can sit down now...

---

Harry tapped Hermione on the shoulder the minute she sat down. 'How're you feeling?' he asked, concerned at the fact that she hadn't looked too happy up there. Hermione smiled slightly. 'Too divi-i-ine...' Her expression suddenly changed to shocked. 'I'm confusing as hell...' She clamped her hand over her mouth, and when Snape dismissed the class she hurried out faster than anyone else.

---

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading! Anyway, the two lines:

'Too divine' - Jonas Brothers, Year 3000  
'I'm confusing as hell' – Kelly Clarkson, Maybe

Review pleeeeeease!!! I MUST HAVE REVIEWS!! BWAHAHA!!! ahem


	2. BEEP!

**Hermione's Insane Singing**

**Chapter Two: BEEP!**

By Maxine

Summary: Please turn to the one at Chapter One; I really can't be bothered to put it up here again...

Rating thing: It depends on how used to minor language you are, some swearing, not much, some slightly minor words used, but content is perfectly fine, slight violence, but not much...

Disclaimer-ness: I DO NOT OWN THIS. (sobbing)

---

_Dear Diary,  
What's going on? When I speak, I've only been able to answer with lines from songs – and truthfully, too, so I can't even lie!!! What do I do? I can't ask SNAPE for an antidote, he'll murder me for getting the potion wrong... oh, what do I DO???  
Hermione_

---

'Hi Hermione, Harry,' said Ron in greeting, 'Do you guys KNOW what's up with Lavender?' Harry shook his head, and Hermione opened her mouth and sang, 'She's a Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all of her love!' At the end, she clapped her hand to her mouth once again, and ran up to the Girl's Dormitory. Harry and Ron looked at each other. 'What's up with her?' mouthed Ron, evidentially confused.

---

Lavender and Pavarti crowded around Hermione as she tried to write in her journal. 'What're you writing about, Hermione?' asked Lavender. 'Yeah, we won't tell...' whispered Pavarti, giggling. Hermione snapped. 'Our lips are sealed!' Lavender and Pavarti looked at each other, with confused-ness plastered on their faces. Hermione stood up. 'Destiny is calling me. Open up my eager eyes.' She left and ran downstairs.

---

Harry looked at Hermione, 'Hermione, did you just tell Ron that Lav-' Hermione shook her head, 'I never!' and ran away. Ron looked at Harry. 'What's a Maneater?'

---

Draco frowned slightly, and decided to go find Hermione. 'Only because I want to see what terrible things the potion did to her,' he argued in his mind. He picked up his green and silver cloak and rushed to the library.

Inside was Hermione, sobbing. Gently, he sat down next to her. 'Granger, what's wrong?' She cried and tried to tell him, but instead, 'Ignorance is bliss' shot out of her mouth. She looked horrified, and only cried harder. Draco thought for a minute, then pushed a quill and some parchment to her. 'Write it down.'

---

(Hermione's POV... again.)

Write it down, he said. Well, what if I can't? Wait... today I wrote in my diary and it was fine! Smiling at Malfoy slightly, I wrote:

_Malfoy,  
My potion messed up. I can only answer with lines from songs and I end up always saying them truthfully! What did you do to me?_

---

Draco's expression hardened as he read through the mini-letter, trying to process what he had done to her. Eventually, he decided not to blow his cover. 'What do you want me to do?' Hermione sobbed and the words, 'Speak, come on, let it out, breathe!' Horrified for what seemed like the millionth time that day, she thrust the quill and parchment closer to him and edged away. Draco stayed still though, noticing that she had Veritaserum, so she would always tell him the truth, so therefore... she did not hate him! _What an accomplishment_, thought Draco. Aloud he said, 'What do you think of me?' She turned away from him, and he noticed a blush was creeping down her neck. 'What a girl wants,' she muttered as quietly as she could. She grabbed the quill and parchment, scribbled as fast as possible and shoved it back at him.

_I meant, that all the girls, they all think you're really, you know, amazing and stuff, and I can't believe you're helping me with this. So, thanks._

Draco smiled at her.

---

(Hermione's POV again)

He SMILED at me! Like, a genuine smile! Hm... must be part of some evil master plan which will end up with him taking over the world... Oh well, as long as he helps me get out of this, then... well, I'll be out of it! Oh great, here come Crabbe and Goyle...

---

'Crabbe? Goyle?' Draco asked, rather disgusted at the sight of them, 'What are you doing? I want to get rid of Pansy...' Right on cue, Pansy Parkinson emerged from behind the two lumps grunting at Draco and Hermione. 'Hi, Drakey,' Pansy fluttered her eyelashes at Draco so much that he whispered, 'Do you have some sort of weird twitch or something?' Hermione giggled, causing Pansy to drop her 'charming' manner. 'The mudblood's laughing at me, Drakey. Make her stop. Why are you with HER, anyway?' Pansy cackled, then stopped suddenly. 'She's just more filth for the world to get rid of,' she whispered softly. Then she screamed as a fist soared past her head.

---

'Don't you do that AGAIN!' screamed a very angry Draco. Pansy simply looked stunned and taken aback for a minute, then recovered, only to spit out, 'How can you defend her? She's worthless.' Draco prepared to actually make contact with her ugly face this time, but Hermione grabbed his fist first and sang, 'No, no, no-o.' She smiled devilishly. 'Hit it like this,' and punched Pansy herself. Well, she tried to, but Crabbe stepped in front of her. Hermione stared up haughtily up at him, and kicked him in the shin. Hard. He stepped aside, clutching his foot, while Hermione smiled like a superhero. 'Never underestimate a girl,' while Draco roared with laughter. Pansy sniffed and tilted her chin upwards. 'Humph. I'm leaving!' Draco grinned and smiled while Hermione waved, 'I've just begun, having my fun, yeah!'

---

'Nine o'clock, Hermione. We have to go.' Hermione nodded, a smiled, but then realized that nobody could know about this, since they were total opposites, two rival houses, and that Harry and Ron and all her friends might create a mini-war against Slytherin. She smiled a watery smile, a silver tear crashed off her face.

---

When Hermione returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, she found Ron, Ginny and Harry waiting for her. Ron spoke first, 'Parkinson told us that you were with Malfoy,' spitting the last word out, filled with hate and revulsion. Hermione tried to look confused, but didn't manage to pull it off, the guilty look on her face seemed to give them the answers. 'Why the hell were you with him? He's a bastard! He's been making our lives miserable for years! How the bloody hell could you hang around him without ending up with some minor war?' He folded his arms, as though going to shield him from anything she said, although he didn't need it. 'BEEP,' she said. Ron stared at her. 'Did you just BEEP? Like, some weird beeping thing?' Hermione was furious. 'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' Hermione turned on her heel and stomped upstairs to the girls dormitories.

---

A/N: Thanks to my first two brilliant reviewers :D You know who you are! And to everyone who's read, thank you!!!

'She's a Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all of her love' – Nelly Furtado, Maneater  
'Our lips are sealed' – Go Gos, Our Lips Are Sealed  
'Destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes, I never' – The Killers, Mr Brightside  
'Ignorance is bliss' – Kelly Clarkson, Never Again  
'Speak, come on, let it out, breathe' – Lindsay Lohan, Speak  
'What a girl wants' – Christina Aguilera, What A Girl Wants  
'No, no no-o' – Hilary Duff, What Dreams Are Made Of  
'Hit it like this' – Kelly Rowland, Like This  
'Never underestimate a girl' – Vanessa Hudgens, Never Underestimate A Girl  
'I've just begun, having my fun, yeah' – Britney Spears, I've Just Begun (Having My Fun)  
'BEEP' – Pussycat Dolls, Beep


	3. Ow

**Hermione's Song**

**Chapter 3: Ow.**

By Maxine :D

Summary: Guess...

Rating: I think this one's fine, really. A bit more romance, not that much, though.

NOTE: I am SO SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY!!!! We just moved to Paris (the one in France) and school's really annoying because they give me tons of homework, and it's all in French. But it is... THE WEEKEND! (yes yes yes!)

To Reviewers and Readers: OMG, I love you guys sooo much. Thank you for ever!

Disclaimer: Nope, I STILL don't own it. /sobbing/.

---

_Dear Diary,_

_This is messed up. I mean, all of a sudden, Malfoy's being NICE to me, ever since Potions... well, I'll just give him the benefit of the doubt. You never know, he could've turned over a new leaf or something! Yes, I bet that's it. I mean, maybe he's just horrid to everyone else still because he doesn't want everyone to know he's gone soft or something – ha! Anyway, I still can't talk properly, but I think the Veritaserum or whatever that was in it has worn off now because I can lie, but I still have to sing... eugh! Somebody probably accidentally spilt it in. Well, at least it's getting better! Well, I'm off to the library first thing tomorrow, I'll skip breakfast, I just need to find an antidote... Goodnight, then!_

_- Hermione_

---

_To the weird notebook thing I'm writing in – _

_HA! My plan is working, bwahahahahahahahahaha... (insert VERY evil grin here) I told Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle everything first, then I planned that I act as though I am actually defending that pathetic mudblood! The look on her face, you'd think she was genuinely happy, ha! So I planned for me to /hit/ Pansy, not hard though, so that it actually looks like I actually mind those totally true comments she was making! Anyway, while my defending her might make a bad impression on my house, it will take suspicion off me! And the biggest, bestest part – Potty and The Weasel King will think she's gone mad, send her to Madam Pomfrey, and they'll drop her, and she'll be all alone! Then, of course, she'll come to ME, and I can tell her I did it to her in the first place and I am not in the slightest bit guilty. Then she'll REALLY be alone, she'll be totally vulnerable to ANYTHING, she won't be able to stop the truthfulness or the singing, so she'll eventually be so upset with the world that she'll hate herself! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, wait, gotta go now, Snape wants to congratulate me, I bet..._

_- Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Malfoy stuff and a Pureblood._

---

Hermione slammed her diary shut and stuffed it in her school trunk. 'Come on, come on, jump a little higher,' she whispered to Crookshanks, her fat cat who couldn't gather up enough strength to hoist himself up onto her bed. She laughed and pulled him up, where he sat on her feet, allowing Hermione to stroke him. Smiling slightly, she remembered her day, and considering lightly, she realized it could have been a lot worse than it had been.

---

Draco Malfoy smirked as he thought of a fancy finish to his autobiography ('To be,' he always said.) and stuffed it in his pocket, magically enlarged so that it could fit it inside. Crabbe ran inside the dormitory, panting and pointing to the exit, 'Malfoy. Draco. Professor. Snape. Wants. To. Talk. To. You...' and he flopped down on his bed. Draco smirk grew larger and larger until it looked as though his smirk was wearing his face and not the other way around. Silently, he made his way over to the common room.

---

'Harry, I think that something's wrong with Hermione,' Ron was saying seriously. Harry rolled his eyes at this statement, 'No, Ron, what could EVER make you think such a thing?' He clapped his hands on the sides of his face and made an expression of mock amazement. 'Not funny,' Ron snapped at him, 'this is important! What is going on with her, d'you suppose?' Right on cue, Ginny ran into the common room and flopped down on a golden beanbag, clutching a scrap of paper. 'This might help,' she told them. Hermione had taken the first piece of parchment from earlier, the other had been ripped into a million tiny pieces and was floating around outside. Ginny handed the note to Harry, who read it aloud.

'_Malfoy,  
My potion messed up. I can only answer with lines from songs and I end up always saying them truthfully! What did you do to me?'_

Ron looked furious. 'Malfoy! He did something to her, didn't he?' Again, Harry rolled his eyes, but this time Ginny joined in. 'Gosh, no, Ron, I wonder why it says Malfoy, it obviously doesn't mean him, does it?' Ginny grinned and added, 'Impossible, Ron, where on Earth do you get you're wacky ideas from?' In return, Ron tried looking sulky, but couldn't resist laughing with the other two. After a while, they all tried to calm down, and Harry said, gasping for breath, 'True, anyway, so that would explain why she says things funnily now, and it would explain why she's all messed up! Someone (coughmalfoycough) must have added Veritaserum to her potion!' Harry looked horrified at what he himself was saying, but Ron and Ginny looked stumped. Ron attempted to ask cleverly (impossible for him, I'm sure you all know), 'What's Veritaserum?'

Harry's smile twisted slightly as he replied, 'It's a truth potion. It must make her tell, er, SING the truth! But it would wear off, I bet it's gone now.' Ginny looked shocked and Ron snorted, 'But if she can only sing, how come she's normal here?' Harry laughed, although there was nothing humorous about the situation, 'Because writing just seems to be fine, I guess it's just speaking.' And at that, the three were stunned into silence.

---

Hermione lay down on her bed, although she knew there was no chance at sleeping so early, or with all the lights on. She stroked Crookshanks and tried to sing herself to sleep.

'Tomorrow, tomorrow...'

She clicked off her lights, fell onto the pillow and began to feel tired, but she managed to whisper softly,

'Come what may.'

_Yes, that's exactly it_, she decided. _Tomorrow will be better, I'll get used to this, I'll find a solution in the library!_ And with those final thoughts, she finally drifted off to sleep.

---

'Draco. Sit.' Snape gestured to the squashy chair opposite him. Draco sat, and smirked._Here comes my reward_, he thought.

Snape still didn't smile. 'Today in Potions, I was under the impression that Miss Granger's potion had been... ah... _tampered_ with. YOU wouldn't know anything about this, WOULD you?' Draco shook his head as quickly as he could, while wondering_, if I shake my head too much, do you think it'd fall off it's hinges? _But he decided now wouldn't be the best place to ask this. Quickly as possible, he said, 'What would have given you that impression?' Snape stared hard at him, and Draco was suddenly afraid, those deep black eyes seemed to see straight through him, to know he was lying, but all he said was, 'I just had a... feeling. No need to worry. It just seems that her potion was a Singing Solution, and I'm sure that she would have _noticed_, since...' Even though Snape trailed off, Draco knew exactly what he meant. 'Because she's so smart,' seemed to be what he would have said. Aloud, Draco simply replied, 'If I find anything, I could tell you?' he asked hopefully. Snape's mouth twisted into a thin smirk. He gave a single nod, and Draco knew he was dismissed.

---

The next morning Hermione awoke with Hedwig pecking at her ear. Groggily, she asked, 'What time is it?' Hedwig handed her a letter:

_Hermione,_

_Look, I know your potion messed up; Ginny showed us your short letter to Malfoy about what it did and stuff. So you can sing! That would explain everything... but what does MALFOY have to do with anything? Wait, did he mess with your potion? Ow, that hurt! Oh, don't worry, Ginny just slapped me for asking something so obvious. Anyway, hope you're OK, I figured – OW! GINNY!!! – I mean, WE figured that you can write OK still, so if you want to talk to us then just write it down, 'kay? So Ginny says that you should take a stack of parchment and a quill everywhere you go, just in case. Well, see you at breakfast. Since it's Saturday and all, we're going down to Hagrid's at three-ish. Bye!_

_Harry, Ginny and Ron_

---

Hermione smiled to herself, then thought a bit more about the day before. If Draco Malfoy had fixed the potion, then why was she acting funny? Results had nothing to do with singing. Usually. She didn't dare ask Professor Snape, she wasn't in the mood to humiliate herself much more. Maybe Harry, Ron and Ginny could help her. They'd be only too happy to, she thought. Pulling out her diary and her favorite quill, she touched it to the parchment...

---

Dear Diary,

It's me again. I just woke up, and I got the sweetest letter from Harry, Ron and Ginny! They are so nice. Here, I'll stick it in:

(here she stuck in the letter.)

Isn't that lovely? I am so lucky to have friends like them. But I was just wondering, how Malfoy fixed my potion and all - what if he didn't fix it? What if he just made it look right?But if he did, maybe he didn't mean to mess it up. OW... sorry, I just hit myself for thinking that Draco Malfoy could actually have TRIED to do something that would benefit another. Well, the 'failing' part made sense, especially if he made it like that on purpose. But I'll just have to trust him, I guess, because maybe he can get me out of this.

Love, Hermione.

---

A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing, praising, enjoying, helping with stuff, and all that stuff.

Songs:

'Come on, come on, jump a little higher' – Counting Crows, Accidentally in Love

'Tomorrow, tomorrow, come what may' – Annie (musical), Tomorrow

'What time is it' – HSM2, What Time Is It?


	4. She's Insane

**Hermione's Song**

**Chapter 4: She's Insane**

Chapter Rating: PG, totally fine. Clean, clean, clean.

AN: Don't own it, yadda yadda yadda. Just enjoy, review at the end and make my day :D

---

Grabbing a stack of parchment and her quill, Hermione made her way downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was greeted by Harry and Ron. Harry was very cheerful, which was because he had finally discovered what was wrong with his best friend, but Ron, on the other hand, looked sulky, as he couldn't believe she had told _Malfoy_ what was wrong before him! He faked a smile when Hermione looked at him, but frowned again the second she turned away. They ate in silence, with the occasional chomping noise from Ron. Hermione was, as usual, disgusted by this, so she stood up and walked out of the hall to the library (no surprises there.) .

---

The moment she arrived at the library door, and hand grabbed hers and pulled her to the side. Hermione shrieked, but stopped when the figure took his cloak off – it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

---

(Hermione's POV)

Dun dun DUN! I mean... um... why is he here?? Why did he have to wear a cloak?? What does he know?? And why did it feel good to have him hold my hand, even if it was only for a second?? God, I am CRACKING UP, if I can think that DRACO MALFOY'S HAND feels good on mine, then I must be...

---

Draco's eyes and Hermione's locked. She gazed into his crystal blue-grey eyes and thought...

---

(Hermione's POV)

...I must be insane.

---

Draco led her down the corridors to a hidden room. The minute they arrived, he locked the door, took off his cloak and told her, 'I know what happened.'

Hermione smiled, 'Fond en parler, en parler...'

Draco shook his head, befuddled, 'Firstly, I have no idea about what that means. Secondly, your potion was simply a Singing Solution.'

Hermione gasped and cried out, 'So complicated!'

Draco smiled, 'Yeah, basically. You know that there's... uh... no cure, right?'

---

A/N OMG, I am sorry for the short short chapter, but I just had to end it there. CLIFFHANGER!!! I know, I hate them too, lol. Anyway, quickly, when Hermione said 'Fond en parler, en parler,' it mean 'keep talking, talking' in French. I couldn't find a song that I knew in English that said that, so oh well then. Come on everyone, HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!!!

'Fond en parler, en parler' – Shy'm, Femme de Couleur

'So complicated' - Good Charlotte, Complicated


	5. Trust

**Hermione's Song**

**Chapter 5: ****Trust**

Chapter Rating: PG. Pretty clean

AN: I DON'T OWN 'EM!

---

The look of shock on Hermione's face clearly answered Draco's question. 'I guess you didn't know,' he whispered, more to himself. He dared to look up at Hermione, who was suddenly looking angry and scribbling madly on a piece of parchment. Curiously, he took it from her the moment she lifted the quill.

'How do you know?'

The parchment was smudged, and furious tears were dripping down it. Draco bit his lip and turned towards her. He looked into her expectant tear-stained face and blurted out, 'Snape told me.'

Her mouth hung open and she couldn't help but say, '_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best of you?_' Draco assumed she was talking to herself, and therefore did not reply. He was inexperienced in these situations and left her alone. Silently, he stood up, and nervously held out a hand for her. Still sniffling, she looked at it, then at him. She took it and they walked out silently.

---

Hermione went down the steps back to the great hall, as if in a trance. She sat next to Harry and passed him a note. As he read it, his eyebrows shot up, and he passed it to Ron, who in turn passed it to Ginny. After reading it, she tore it up into miniscule little pieces and they flew all over the floor. Harry put his arm around Hermione and whispered, 'How do you know?'

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes as she scribbled a single word on a fresh piece of parchment. She chucked it at Harry who nearly missed it. His expression grew furious and he tore up the paper. Ron said, 'Hey, what's wrong?' Harry's voice was hoarse as he asked Hermione, 'You trust him? You believe him?'

Hermione's single nod seemed to act like a slap across the face. He grabbed Ron by the arm and jerked him out of the hall, leaving Hermione to sob silently into her serviette.

---

Once she had wiped all her tears away, Hermione angrily ran up to the Common Room where she pulled Harry into a corner and whispered in his ear, 'I'm a fighter. Gonna set your soul on fire.' Then she stalked away to the library, leaving Harry confused and angry in the middle of the floor.

---

In the Slytherin Common Room, Draco Malfoy was sitting in a silver beanbag, pondering. The Mudblood obviously trusted him deeply, which was really strange for two reasons:

1. Nobody trusted Draco Malfoy. This was a first.

2. Hermione Granger trusts Draco Malfoy – there are at least ten things wrong with that statement – one being the fact that the two were supposedly sworn enemies.

Draco smirked (no surprises there, eh?) and thought that after another day of being Trusted Friend, he can pull her away from Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

---

Draco picked up his wand and walked briskly towards the library. When he was halfway there he saw Hermione, crying into her books. Trusted Friend time, he thought, and called out, 'Hey. Hey!' He received no reply, so instead he poked her on the back and said, 'Gra- Hermione?' She turned so fast that her bushy brown hair hit him. 'Ow,' Draco added. 'Sorry... seems to be the hardest word...' she stuttered. She felt weird. She just meant to say sorry, and she almost managed to say just that. Draco forced a laugh, which was hard. Hermione was really surprised now. She had never heard him laugh before. She always thought it would have been cold and evil – the type that gives you goosebumps. Instead she found that it was quite warm and happy. What brought about this change? she wondered, Something inside her said, '_He's feeling guilty_,' but she didn't want to listen. She was happy feeling like this.

---

'Listen – I noticed that you looked sad… did you have a fight with Potter?' Hermione nodded. 'And Weasly?' Another nod. _Dammit, I suck at all this feeling-better stuff_, thought Draco. 'Listen, er, Hermione,' and he gently put his arm around her, 'I'll be alright.' Hermione lifted her head and her deep brown eyes found his. She believed that he was her friend. She didn't think anything could go wrong from here. Hermione dropped all her books onto the floor with a load crash. Draco looked startled, but even more so when Hermione pulled him down into a hug.

---

'Is someone getting the best, the best, the best of you?' – Foo Fighters, Best of You

'I'm a fighter, gonna set your soul on fire' – Zed, Renegade Fighter

'Sorry seems to be the hardest word' – Elton John, Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word


	6. Friends

**Hermione's Song**

**Chapter 6: ****Friends**

Chapter Rating: PG, but it's a bit depressing. Well, I think it is. But I wrote it. So it doesn't really count now, does it:P

A/N: Still not owning... 

---

Hermione was so happy. Finally, she had a friend who understood her, better than all her other friends. He wouldn't leave her, she trusted him. She pulled herself out of their hug and she gathered her books. She smiled at Draco and walked away, leaving him standing there, wondering what had just happened.

---

Dear diary,

I have to stop this. I have to get her away permanently from Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. It'll be easier then. It's already getting easier. She won't be able to fix that potion, there's no known cure. She's already mad at her friends. And plus, she trusts me. Totally vulnerable. I'm going to hang around with her for another few days, then when I'm sure it's time... I'll drop her. I'll tell her that she's a filthy mudblood. I'll tell her that there's a reason why Potter and Weasley dropped her, and that I don't blame them one bit. I'll tell her that she was dreaming if she thought we were really friends through all this. I'll tell her that she's delusional if she thought that I hadn't done anything to her potion. I'll tell her it's all my fault. I'll tell her that I don't regret it. Not one bit.

Draco

---

Dear Diary,

Draco's my friend! I don't believe it! I gave him a hug today, and he didn't even squirm! Actually, that's a bit freaky. And worrying. I wish I could talk to Ginny. Wait, I can! I'm not talking to Harry or Ron, but I can talk to Ginny! Thanks for the help!

Love, Hermione

---

Hermione closed her diary gently and stood up. She couldn't see Ginny in her dormitory, so she went downstairs. She saw Ginny there with Harry and Ron. She stopped in the middle of the staircase for about five seconds, and turned just as she saw Harry glance up and see her. Quickly, she ran up, Harry attempting to follow her. He'd obviously forgotten that boys weren't allowed in the Girls' Dormitory, He was halfway up when the stairs turned into a slide and allowed him to slide down. 'Ginny!' he called, 'go talk to Hermione.' Ginny crossed her arms and asked, 'Why can't YOU?' Harry frowned and said, 'Firstly, I can't get up there, you can. Secondly, I'm not on speaking terms with her. You are.' Ginny unfolded her arms and walked past Harry. 'Fine.'

---

Dear Diary,

I don't want to talk to Ginny anymore. I just caught her downstairs talking to Harry and Ron. I bet they were talking about me. I can't believe this! Harry and Ron are – WERE – my best friends in the entire world. I never thought they'd talk to someone else about how weird they think I am.

Dammit, Ginny's here. Got to go,

Hermione

---

'Hermione?'

No answer.

'Hermione, you're not talking to us.'

Hermione's head appeared from behind one of the beds. 'So why don't you just move along?' Ginny frowned, 'Hermione, you aren't being fair. Harry and Ron HATE Malfoy. They're not going to understand anything good about him anytime soon.' Hermione didn't reply. Instead she stood up and walked downstairs to check the noticeboard. _Hogsmeade in two days_, she read. _Should I go?_ Before she had time to decide something, Harry came over. 'Hermione, what the hell is going on? You act as though you hate us, and as thought Malfoy is your new best friend. I have half a mind to whack you, since I think you've got concussion, and I think you've gone insane.' Hermione had never expected such words to come out of Harry's mouth and be directed at her. She yelled, 'You want a piece of me?' and ran.

---

'Hermione? What's wrong?'

Draco tapped her on the back and received no reply.

'Hermione? Did you have a fight with Potter and Weasley?'

No answer, but a nod of the head was enough.

'Do you want to tell me about it?'

This time, she shook her head.

'It's alright. You don't need them.'

Hermione turned around. Draco watched tears drizzling down her face. Her bloodshot eyes glared up at him, then closed. Draco put his arms around her.

'You can talk to me when you're ready.'

He carefully let go and stood up.

'I'll see you later.'

He started walking away from her, and she watched him go.

'Goodbye, goodbye…'

---

A/N: THANKS FOR READING!!! I love reviews – hint hint!

'So why don't you just move along?' – Britney Spears, Do Somethin'

'You want a piece of me?' – Britney Spears, Piece of Me

'Goodbye, goodbye…' – Nickelback, Photograph


	7. Breakaway

**Hermione's Song**

**Chapter 7: Breakaway**

Chapter Rating: PG13. Language.

A/N: Again... I don't own them...

---

Dear Diary,

I just had a thought. What if Draco isn't really being nice to me because he wants to be my friend? He could also be just guilty – no, not possible. Him? Guilty? Hahaha. But... he could also be trying to trick me or something. That would be terrible. But, you know, I don't think I believe that he would do that to me. Because he's really nice. And I never thought that a ferret could fake niceness.

OK, fine, I know. That was mean. But still...

I guess I just have to be optimistic, and hope for the best!

Love, Hermione

---

Dear diary,

I'm a bit confused now. I wanted nothing but her destruction. Well, not really. But it sounds impressive. Anyway, I was doing this to bring her down. But now...

I'm not so sure I can do this anymore. My father would have been proud of me. Thank God he can't see into my brain – he'd kill me.

Hermione's really nice. I never thought I could like a muggle-born. I guess I was wrong.

Draco

---

Ginny and Harry were sitting in front of the fire in the Common Room, discussing Hermione. 'I can't believe that stupid potion affected her so much,' Ginny whispered, head bowed. Harry nodded absentmindedly, and rubbed her back. 'It's so weird. She's not talking to any of us three, and she's hanging around with Malfoy. The real Malfoy!' Ginny looked up and joked, 'As opposed to what, the _fake_ Malfoy?' Harry glared at her, 'You know what I mean. I can't believe, after all this time, she's actually decided to make herself believe that there's _good_ in him. Malfoy_, good_!' Ginny laughed, 'I agree, but you've got to trust her. Maybe he's changed...' But her tone was doubtful as she trailed off into thought.

---

The next morning, Hermione woke up to Crookshanks using her sheets as his scratching post. She tapped him on the head with her index finger, and lifted him onto the bed with difficulty. 'So heavaaay...' laughed Hermione, stroking him softly. After a few minutes, Hermione looked up at the clock on the wall, put Crookshanks down as gently as she could, and headed off to breakfast.

---

When she arrived in the Great Hall, she remembered that Harry, Ron, Ginny and her weren't on speaking terms. 'Because of you...' she whispered, glancing at Draco. He caught her eye and smiled, before turning away once more. She decided to sit with Pavarti and Lavender since they were nice, at least. She walked past Harry and Ron, holding her head higher than usual, when the latter _(A/N: Just cause I have American friends who don't understand this: when writing about two things (eg Harry and Ron) Harry is the former, and Ron is the latter. Just making it clear)_ stood up and said, 'Hermione? Why aren't you sitting with us?' He took her wrist and tried to stop her going anyway, but she snapped back, 'Take a chance. Make a change.' His expression changed to hurt, and she whispered, 'and breakaway.' She walked further, pausing for a moment to smile at Draco. When he smiled back, she felt as though a music player in her head had just turned up to the maximum volume point, as she could hear nothing but Kelly Clarkson in her ear, shouting, 'I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly! I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky! Take a chance... make a change...' Draco said something, and Hermione turned to hide her grin.

'And breakaway...'

---

Dear Diary,

So that's what happened at breakfast. I really feel like that, you know? As though I need to 'breakaway' from Harry, Ron and Ginny. I couldn't really do that, of course, not forever. But for now, I think I'll give it a try. Gotta take a chance... make a change...

Love, Hermione

PS. And breakaway!

---

Hermione left the Common Room with her books the minute Breakfast time had ended. She had skipped the last part in order to write in her diary. Hogsmeade was in one day, and she couldn't wait! She was sure something great was going to happen. Being the new Optimistic Hermione, she was hoping that Harry, Ron and Ginny would start understanding. Then maybe they'll all be friends again! _Fat chance_, her negative side thought. She quickly walked across the grass to Care of Magical Creatures. On her way she bumped into Draco, who turned with a nasty expression on his face. Hermione looked scared, and it softened. She gave him a forced smile and hurried away before she did something stupid.

---

(fast forward to LUNCH TIME!!! my favourite time of the day ;D)

In the Slytherin Common Room, Pansy Parkinson was pacing the room while Blaise Zabini watched her, obviously bored out of his skull. Pansy snapped, 'Blaise! Pay attention to me! You know that Draco had that plan about that bloody mudblood, right?' Blaise snickered, 'You _had _to say bloody mudblood.'

'Shut up, Blaise. Anyway, he said he was going to pretend to be her friend, but I think he really likes her as a friend! What the _hell_ are we supposed to do now??'

'Heck if I know. Wait...'

'Wait for what??'

'I just remembered...'

'WHAT??? WHAT DID YOU REMEMBER????'

'...Draco's diary.'

---

Hermione and Draco were sitting under a tree near the lake, talking. Well, Draco was talking. Hermione was scribbling like mad in response to everything he said. Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting nearby, but not near enough to hear everything. Predictably, Ron and Harry assumed the absolute worst. 'I bet he's messing with her mind.'

'Really? So do I.'

'Wow, what a surprise, coming from you two.'

'Stay out of this Ginny.'

'I have just as much right to be involved in a civilized conversation as you do.'

'Yeah, but why'd you have to pick this one?'

'I hate you.'

'Surprise, surprise.'

'Cut it out, you two. Malfoy's reading a note Hermione handed him.'

The three sat together in silence, watching.

'Hermione, I still don't get the point of a tel-er-viss-on.'

Hermione giggled like mad, and tried to pull the parchment back. Draco laughed and pulled it away.

'Oh my God. Ron, Ginny...'

'What?'

'He's flirting with her.'

'Thank you, Captain Obvious.'

'Duh, Harry. Mate, you are slow.'

'That's horrible. Especially coming from you!'

'Hey!'

'Cut it out!'

'Stay out of this, Ginny.'

'Well, weren't you the ones arguing? Anyway, I thought YOU thought that he was up to some evil master plan.'

'Good point. Yeah, Ron, he probably is!'

'You're good at that.'

'Yeah, I had NO participation whatsoever. You totally thought of that all by yourself, Harry.'

'Glad you agree, Gin-Gin.'

'DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!'

'Harry?'

'OHMIGODGETTHEHELLOFFMEYOUFREAKIN...'

'Um, you shouldn't call Ginny Gin-Gin. She doesn't like it.'

'Oof.'

'You deserved it.'

'Thanks for the warning, Ron.'

'No problem!'

---

'Oh my God, is that Draco's diary?'

'Yep.'

'Why the hell does he even keep one?'

'You really give a damn?'

'Nope. Just making conversation while I wait for you to pick the bloody lock.'

'There IS no lock.'

'I knew that.'

'Suuuuure you did.'

'Shut up Blaise. What does it say?'

There was a slight pause as Blaise flipped through the diary's pages, until...

'Hahahahahahahaaaaa.'

'Was that supposed to sound evil or something?'

'Yep.'

'You failed. What does it saaaaaaay????'

'Nothing... just... I thought of a way to stop Granger from being friends with Draco. Plus, she's already stonewalling Potter, Weasley, and Weasley... ha...'

'What's so funny?'

'Weasley and Weasley. That sounds like some stupid Muggle company name!'

'Whatever. Now, to stop Granger talking to Draco...'

Blaise held the diary up in front of Pansy and showed her.

'Does this page help?'

---

(A/N): Ohmigosh I've finished Chapter Seven:) Anyway, if you don't like the dialogue with no description, sorry :( but I just thought I'd experiment. I really like doing that, because you can kind of imagine the scene, but if you don't like it, I'll know only if... YOU REVIEW!!!! (It'll also make me very happyfull.) By the way, there's loads of Kelly Clarkson in this chapter, but that's only because I felt the song Breakaway really fit how Hermione's feeling.

'So heavaaay' – The Beatles, She's So Heavy

'Because of you' – Kelly Clarkson, Because of You

'Take a chance, make a change, and breakaway. I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky' – Kelly Clarkson, Breakaway


	8. We Used To Be Friends

Hermione's Song

**Hermione's Song  
Chapter 8: We Used To Be Friends**

Chapter Rating: God, I dunno, probably PG12, 13ish?

Disclaimer: Doesn't own anything...

'Perfect,' whispered Blaise Zabini, scanning the paper quickly. 'Have you read anything past that?'

Pansy nodded, 'Yes, but they're of absolutely no use whatsoever. They're full of retarded soppy crappy thoughts and stuff.'

Blaise rolled his eyes. 'Diaries were invented so people could record their soppy crappy thoughts and stuff.'

'Whatever. What do we do?'

Blaise flashed her an evil grin.

'Leave that to me.'

(Draco's POV)

She's so funny. If I'd paid the slightest bit of attention to her all these years, I'd have noticed how funny she is…

No, that's wrong. I paid loads of attention to her. Just… not the right sort of attention.

I feel awful for messing up her potion on purpose. But… part of me… thinks it's great. If I hadn't, I wouldn't know how fantastic she could be. Potter and Weasly and Other Weasly haven't a clue about what they're currently missing out on.

'They're stopped being silly…'

'Noooooo, you think so, Ronnie?'

'Shut up, Gin-Gin.'

'OHMIEFFINGGAWDWHATTHEHELLISWRONGWITHYOUICAN'TBELIEVE…'

'Yeah, Ron, you shouldn't call her that…'

'THATYOUWOULDEVENTRYCALLINGMEAPATHETICNICKNAMELIKETHAT'

'…because she doesn't like it.'

'TAKETHATRONALDFREAKINGWEASLY!'

'…ouch.'

'Shut up, Harry.'

'You asked for it!'

'Don't look at me like that!'

'What, like thiiiiiiiiis?'

'Harry, stop grinning like a freaking madman. Ron… stop… acting all Ron-like.'

'Ron-like?'

'Yes, Ron-like. Shut up, anyway…'

'Yes, Ginny?'

'What?'

'Never mind. Anyway, Hermione's reading a book, and Draco looks like he's… thinking.'

'Well, we know that he's incapable of such a thing, so…'

'Hahaha. Anyway, Hermione's leaning… on… his… shoulder…'

'WHAT THE FUCK.'

'Um… she's leaning… on his… shoulder… and… staying… there…'

'WHAT THE –'

'Shut up, he's leaning down…'

'WHAT THE –'

'And he's talking to her and she's laughing.'

'Hermione?'

Hermione looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy. She carefully slipped a bookmark into her book and dropped it.

'You're friends are spying on us.'

'I can't believe…'

'I know, I guess they're suspicious, right?'

Hermione nodded solemnly.

'They have no reason to.'

Another nod. Draco was almost glad that she wasn't saying anything.

'Hermione… these last few days have been great. I just wanted to tell you that I really value our friendship.'

It was no lie. She was the one person he could really talk to, they were really similar, all in ways the other had never dared to dream about. They could relate to each other, and they understood each other.

A final nod, accompanied by a smile.

'We've got each other, and that's a lot,' she whispered.

'Blaise? You there?'

Blaise yawned and stumbled out. 'Pansy… what do you want?'

Pansy stared at him. 'Did you take a _nap_? It's four in the afternoon!'

'I need my beauty sleep. What do you want?'

'Tell me what you did!!'

'Oh. You reeeeeeeally wanna know?'

'Duh, that's why I asked you…'

'But are you suuuuuuuure you reeeeeeeeeeally wanna know?'

'YES.'

'Absoluuuuuuuuuutly positiiiiiiiivellllyyyyy?'

'BLAISE, TELL ME _NOW_.'

'Will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow, Hermione?'

Hermione nodded furiously and waved goodbye before running back to her dormitory.

Not-so-far away, Harry, Ron and Ginny were observing.

'Ohmigod.'

'What, Ginster?'

'What the HELL did you call me??'

'Calm down, I was joking. Anyway, what??'

'I read Malfoy's lips, he asked Hermione if she wants to go to Hogsmeade with him, and she said YES!'

'What!!'

'Ron, calm down, that isn't the issue. The issue IS that Ginny can lip-read, and she didn't read their lips EARLIER!'

'Oh.'

'Um, well, earlier… I didn't think that it was… necessary?'

'God, Ginny, you'll be the death of me.'

'Sorrieeeeee.'

'Eurgh.'

H O G S M E A D E .

Draco smiled at Hermione as they braved the cold weather. 'Would you like a butterbeer?'

Hermione grinned and nodded, the snuggled closer to him to warm up from the snow.

Together, they entered the Three Broomsticks, hung their jackets up on the rack near the front, and found a table near the Christmas Tree. Mme Rosmerta came over to take Draco's order, and returned with it a couple of minutes later.

Hermione scribbled _Going to the bathroom_ and walked away.

The minute she entered the restroom she noticed Pansy Parkinson. Her pug face looked even uglier in the unflattering light. She smirked and handed Hermione a piece of parchment.

'Read it and weep,' she proclaimed.

Hermione scanned the parchment, her expression growing worse and worse.

_Where is she_ wondered Draco. _Other girls I know don't take ten minutes to use the bathroom, unless there's a really long queue, which there is not. Maybe something happened… no, that's not it; I would have heard a scream or something._

He sighed and glanced at Hermione's untouched butterbeer.

_I hope she comes back soon._

_I have to stop this. I have to get her away permanently from Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. It'll be easier then. It's already getting easier. She won't be able to fix that potion, there's no known cure. She's already mad at her friends. And plus, she trusts me. Totally vulnerable. I'm going to hang around with her for another few days, then when I'm sure it's time... I'll drop her. I'll tell her that she's a filthy mudblood. I'll tell her that there's a reason why Potter and Weasley dropped her, and that I don't blame them one bit. I'll tell her that she was dreaming if she thought we were really friends through all this. I'll tell her that she's delusional if she thought that I hadn't done anything to her potion. I'll tell her it's all my fault. I'll tell her that I don't regret it. Not one bit._

Hermione's head was spinning, sentences popping up. She could see Draco in her head, smirking, spitting at her.

'Totally **vulnerable**.'

_I'm not_, she thought.

'She's a filthy **mudblood**.'

_I can't believe he really thinks that._

'I **don't regret it**, not one bit.'

That did it. A silver tear dropped out of her eye, and onto the parchment, smudging the signature. More and more cascaded down, faster and faster. Hermione grew sadder, and Pansy grew smugger. (_A/N: Smugger? Is that even a word? I guess so, it doesn't say 'spellcheck'... Hmm...) _With a slightly grateful look at Pansy for warning her, she stormed out, dropping the tear-soaked parchment on the floor.

She ran over to Draco, who looked concernedly at her. 'Hermione? What's wrong?'

She glared at him with her red, tear stained eyes.

'Once more you tell those lies to me, why can't you just be straight up with honesty?'

'What are you talking about?'

'We used to be friends. We used to be friends.'

With that, she knocked her butterbeer onto Draco's lap and ran out, her sobs echoing through the wind.

Draco didn't even clean up the butterbeer that was residing on his lap. 'What did I do?' he asked nobody. Pansy Parkinson pranced over and dropped a piece of parchment on the table, and walked away, smirking.

Draco glanced at the parchment, at the tear stains, then he read it.

'Oh no...'

He crumpled the diary entry into a ball and threw it as hard as he could.

'Hermione...'

Chapter 8 is finally OVAH. REVIEW! Tell me what you thought!!

Songs:

'I can't believe' – Stone Sour, I Can't Believe

'We've got each other and that's a lot' – Bon Jovi, Livin' On A Prayer

'Once more you tell those lies to me, why can't you just be straight up with honesty?' – Bullet For My Valentine, All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me)

'We used to be friends' – The Dandy Warhols, We Used To Be Friends


End file.
